


Forgive yourself

by RyuRyuko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, Liberashipping - Freeform, M/M, Marik Ishtar - Freeform, Yugi Mutou - Freeform, malik ishtar - Freeform, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRyuko/pseuds/RyuRyuko
Summary: Emotions may be difficultBut if you have someone who’s willing to share kindness and guide youThen it becomes less than a burden to bareAnd more of a blessing to share





	Forgive yourself

It takes a lot in someone to forgive. Especially if they did something terrible, Malik was this person. He did terrible things and accidentally unleashed his repressed anger and hatred. But he couldn’t wrap his head around why the puzzle’s host had already forgiven him, even when they were fighting for the puzzle. 

Malik knew that Yugi was a pure and kind soul, but he never imagined it would go as far as this. He extended his forgiveness to Malik’s darker half as well, he was apart of Malik after all. He couldn’t understand how someone couldn’t hate him, even after all he did. He barely redeemed himself and yet there the small teen was. 

Forgiving him even though it’s only been a couple of hours after the tournament. He didn’t know if he could react to that, he didn’t know if he should react to that at all. A kind teen so willing to forgive and forget, something he wasn’t used to. Yugi had forgiven him, even talked to him as if they had been friends for years before. 

He held nothing against Malik, no malice or pain, no hatred or a grudge. He simply took hold of Malik’s hand and smiled and said to him,”It’s ok. We all go through things.” This Yugi, was kind enough to forgive him for everything he’s done. Malik couldn’t understand why, he couldn’t. What a mystery Yugi was, first he wants nothing more to defeat you and now he’s Malik’s friend. Why? Why? Why? How? How could he have forgiven him so quickly? Why did he forgive him so quickly? Why can’t he forgive himself like that?

Tears stung his eyes, his vision getting a little more blurry as the young man in front of Malik patiently waited, still holding his hand. The salty tears ran down his cheeks as Yugi stayed with him on the pier, alone with him. A soft patient smile on his face as he watched Malik wipe his face with his free hand. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone stand up to him but also there to comfort him in a way he’s never felt. 

And being with two older siblings who couldn’t comfort him because of the way they were raised didn’t help. All those years in solitude, without a friend that wasn’t family, without contact with someone so happy and forgiving. All those years wishing to be set free, wanting nothing more than to live and love outside the walls of this prison that held him since his youth. And it all came back to him. 

The teen right in front of him. 

Who was still holding his hand as if he’d disappear if Yugi let go. As if the gods would take him away at a moment’s notice. Malik felt comfort from this, that someone cared about him this way. In a way he didn’t know about. “Why do you cry? It wasn’t your fault..” Yugi tried to reason but Malik shook his head and replied,”No. All of it was. If I hadn’t had done any of this, this wouldn’t have...happened.” Yugi squeezed Malik’s hand and brought it close to the taller one’s chest,right next to his heart. “But you had every right to think that you did deserve to rule. I know I would do the same if I was in your shoes.” 

He had to do a double take upon hearing that. Someone as kind and loving as Yugi would do the same if he were in Malik’s shoes? Unimaginable. Incomprehensible. 

He couldn’t understand. He wanted to so badly understand why Yugi could forgive him so easily. His eyes shone with sadness as Yugi looked at him, Malik’s tear stained cheeks itched. “Forgive your father. Forgive your sister,” Yugi said softly, rubbing his thumb comfortingly over Malik’s,”Forgive yourself, please.” Malik’s tears couldn’t seem to stop falling as he bit his lip trying to conceal his soft whines. “Even after all of this. You’re still yourself.” Yugi said gently, just above a whisper. 

The blonde’s head rested on Yugi’s shoulder at that point. Too tired to keep trying to conceal the way he was feeling. He didn’t want to leave someone like this behind, someone so kind and caring. Who understood even without walking the same path as he did. “You’ll heal. You always will, and I’ll be right here by your side. And in your heart.” He heard Yugi murmur into his ear, but all he could do was hold the smaller one close to his chest as he rested his head on top of Yugi’s. 

He couldn’t form words to tell him how grateful he was for his forgiveness. For his kindness. All he could do was hold him close to his heart and pray that he won’t have to go home for a couple more hours. He would have to go back into the dark to atone, yes, but he would have to say goodbye to Yugi. He didn’t want that. After fighting him and trying to send him to his death, Malik wanted to change, to keep this one close to his heart. 

“I don’t..don’t want to leave-eave you here. I don’t want..want to be alone after you’veee shown me so much kindness. Kind-Kindness I know I don’t deserve.” He sniffled, tripping and fumbling over his words as he tried to gather himself. 

“But once this is all over, you can come back and we can sit and talk for hours. Or I can go there and you could show me your favorite things to do.” Yugi said, stroking the taller one’s arms, afraid to touch his back in fear of hurting him accidentally. Yugi looked up, forcing Malik to look down at him, his bangs covered his eyes and his lip was being chewed by his teeth. 

Yugi reached up and brushed away his bangs with his hands. “You’ve had a lot of hatred build up over the years. And they had left you bitter. We all go through that one way or another. Don’t blame yourself like this, not over something you barely had control over.” 

Malik’s lip trembled after being freed from his gnawing. His eyes were still filled with sorrow as the smaller one leaned up and kissed his forehead. “You’ll be fine. I know you will. You’re very strong.” Yugi’s thumb traced over the markings under Malik’s eye. 

Without thinking and throwing caution to the wind, Malik leaned down and kissed the shorter teen. Startled but still happy, Yugi responded quickly and softly. This seemed to calm Malik down a bit, as he gathered his thoughts. He pulled away quickly once he regained his rationality. “I’m sorry-“ He was interrupted by a small feathery kiss on the corner of his lips by the darker haired teen. His eyes were swarming with warmth and happiness, and Malik felt it as though it radiated from him like an intense heat. No wait that was his cheeks. 

Emotions were difficult, especially if you were raised not so well. But what he was feeling right now, this was worth the pain he had as a kid. If all his choices had led him here, in someone’s arms. Someone of whom he hated, who had shown him forgiveness even after all he had done. Someone who could never hate what he or his other side had done even if they were terrible things. This was enough. He felt it all in this moment, and that’s all that mattered to him right now. No one and nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Emotions may be difficult, but if someone is always there to help, they become less of a burden to bare.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; don’t actually forgive marik’s dad


End file.
